


Pretty Eyes

by ArtsyAuthor



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAuthor/pseuds/ArtsyAuthor
Summary: I just wanted to very quickly say thank you to everyone who left a kudos or a comment. It makes me feel great seeing someone liked what I wrote, and I love reading what someone has to say about it. I'm gonna stop rambling now so the chapter can start.





	1. Chapter One

"JONATHON. GET YO ASS DOWN HERE AN' EXPLAIN DIS." Evan yelled in a joking manner, making Jon chuckle in the slightest. He made his way downstairs and yawned, turning the corner to enter the living room.

"What? I'm editing an-" He stopped short, seeing his laptop open on his email, Evan half-smirking. His face turned bright red underneath his mask. Evan picked up the other's laptop and sat down casually on the couch. He cleared his throat and began, "H2OVanoss - Short Stories by SaraPheonix14 on Wattpad."

Jon covered his mask, which was pointless, really.  
"Number one, why would you look through my email? Second, I pulled that up last night because I didn't know what it was..." He lied, biting his lip and hoping his roommate would just drop the subject. 

"Im not buying it, Del. Now, please explain? It's three in the morning and I'm tired."

Delirious sighed and sat down on a small chair, but Evan quickly stopped him. 

"Come and sit by me. You'll be able to explain better." 

He reluctantly sat down next to him on the couch and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Look, I... I don't know why I pulled it up. I was curious..." He tried again, biting his cheek. 

"You bite your cheek when you lie, but I'll drop it." He closed the laptop. "For now." He gave Jonathan a smirk and walked away to his room. 

Del's face was beat red from blushing, and he slowly opened up the laptop once more and finished reading the one-shot he was on.  
Don't Touch Me, I'm Taken.


	2. Chapter Two

"I'm gonna run to the store. Want anything?" Evan asked as he came down stairs. 

Delirious rose his head from his laptop. 

You. 

"Um... I'll go with you." Delirious set his laptop down and closing it, grabbing his phone and slipping it into the pocket of his hoodie. He slipped his mask off, and chuckled quietly when Evan gaped. Usually he didn't take off his mask, but he didn't want to get arrested. "Evan...?"

"Okay then, let's go." Evan blushed and opened the door for Jon, who blushed in return in the slightest. He muttered a quiet thank you before walking out the door. They both walked downstairs after locking the door to their apartment and to Evan's car.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

After making their way to the store, they exited the car and walked in. They decided it would be easier to get everything separately, so Evan tore off half of his list and gave it to Delirious. Delirious thanked him and walked off in the opposite direction.   
• • • • • • • • • • • • • •  
"Eggs... Eggs.... Ah, here they are." He put the eggs in a basket he had gotten at the front of the store. 

There were just a few more things left on the list. 

-Milk  
-Butter  
-Bagels

Of course Evan needs his bagels. Jonathan thought as he walked over to where the breakfasty treats were. But, he couldn't find them.   
He searched the entire isle, left and right. He popped his head over the right side of the isle by jumping. He even stuck his head under one of the sides of the isle and got a weird look from a lady when he came back up from the floor. If only there was... Oh. My bad... He spotted a male employee working the shelves and quietly approached him.

"Excuse me, sir? Could you possibly show me where the bagels are?" He tried to be polite, although he was shy around people he didn't know. 

The man rose his head from his work space and smiled. "So that's what you were looking for? I saw you stick your head under one of the shelves." He chuckled. Jon blushed in embarrassment and nodded. He then noticed what the man in front of him actually looked like. Watch your surroundings. Might see something you like. He scolded himself. Tall, brown hair, glasses, and a strong build. He was pretty cute to say the least. The guy was writing something down. "Hold on one quick moment, I'll help you." He finished and lead Del over to the next isle. He pointed to all sorts of bagels and Jon groaned. He acted like a complete idiot in front of this guy for no reason. "Here you go."

"Thank you...?" 

"Tyler." He smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. He put out his hand. 

"I'm Jonathan." He replied, taking his outstretched hand and shaking it. 

"Well, I've unfortunately got to get back to sorting boxes. Come and get me if you need help with anything else." Tyler let go of his outstretched hand and he felt something in between his fingers. As Tyler walked away he turned back and winked with a smirk before saying, "Or just text me."


	3. Chapter Three

Once Tyler got home from work, he got a text from an unknown number. 

304-2828  
'Hey, it's Jonathan.   
You know, the complete idiotic doof at the Walmart you work at who stuck his head under the shelves?  
Anyway, this is my number.'

Message Sent

He chuckled, sending back a reply. 

402-6521  
(Tyler)  
'I wouldn't call it being idiotic. I'd call it being thorough.   
And adorable.'

Message Sent

304-2828  
(Jonathan)  
'Is that so?'

Message Sent

402-6521  
(Tyler)  
'Very. And I got a good look at your ass, too. Do you do squats?"

Message Deleted

402-6521  
(Tyler)  
'Certain.   
...Is there any chance you would like to catch a movie with me this weekend...?'

Message Sent

304-2828  
(Jonathan)  
'You beat me to it, damn it.   
Yes, I'd love to. (-: '

Message Sent

Tyler smiled widely. 

402-6521  
(Tyler)  
'I'll pick you up in my truck around 7:00 P.M. on Saturday. That alright?'

304-2828  
(Jonathan)  
'That sounds wonderful.  
I'll text you the address when the time comes.'

402-6521  
(Tyler)  
'Okay. I can't wait. :-)'


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to very quickly say thank you to everyone who left a kudos or a comment. It makes me feel great seeing someone liked what I wrote, and I love reading what someone has to say about it.   
> I'm gonna stop rambling now so the chapter can start.

"What are you smiling at on your phone?" Evan came walking around the corner, finding Delirious grinning ear-to-ear at his phone. He then proceeded to set his phone down and cover his face with his hands. He then moved his fingers slightly so he could see Evan, who was looking at him strangely. 

"I may or may not have a date on Saturday..." He smiled. Evan looked down quickly, the usual twinkle of mischief and happiness draining out of him. 

"Oh. Well, uh, who's the lucky girl?" Evan sat down next to his friend. 

"Actually, his name is Tyler. We met while I was getting your bagels. We're going to see a movie around 7:00..." He looked at the calendar, which confirmed it to be Friday. "I guess tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay, well. Have fun." Evan got up quickly from the couch and started walking upstairs before Delirious could even process what was happening. 

"Evan, wait! What's gotten into you?" He asked, running after him. Evan shut his door and locked it, right before Jon came dashing around the corner and running right into Evan's door. 

""Nothing. Don't worry about me, okay? You better have fun on your date." He heard the muffled response from right inside the room. It sounded like he was crying.

"Evan, please let me in."

It hurts me to hear you cry. 

He waited for a few seconds before hearing an almost silent pair of footsteps walk to the door, a soft click, then a rush of heavy ones to get back to their hiding place. Jonathan took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Evan sat on his bed, curled up in his blanket. He was frantically trying to wipe his tears away before Del could even catch a glimpse of them. But, the other knew. He walked over to him and climbed up in the bed, wrapping his arms around him. Evan froze, before allow relaxing at his touch. He lifted his arms and hugged back. 

"I really wish I knew what was going on so I could help if I could..." Jonathan murmured. 

"You might never find out, either." Evan sighed, reluctantly letting go of his friend. 

What the hell are you-

"Go get ready for your date. I'm sure your going to have fun." He tried to smile, but there was pain in his eyes. 

"Evan, I don't know if I want to-" 

"Just do it, okay? Please?" Evan looked at him, and he sighed, nodding, and left the room. Not before giving Evan another hug, though.


	5. Chapter Five

Jonathan sat in the passenger side of Tyler's car, driving to the movie theater. Tyler had opened the door for him, brought him a drink and some snacks to sneak in, and he was going to pay for the movie ticket (no matter how many times Jon protested).

But it didn't feel quite right to Delirious. 

He liked Tyler, in all of his little charming ways. But it didn't really click to him. He felt like it wouldn't last very long. 

And he was still worried about Evan. 

What if something happened while he was gone? What if he did something to himself? 

He's not the kind of guy that would do that... But... he looked so upset... He might not be thinking straight. 

He sighed and Tyler looked over at him. 

"You okay?" He asked, looking a little concerned. 

"Yeah, I'll be okay. My friend- best friend- was upset before I left, and I'm just worried about him." He explained, not seeing a reason as to lie to Tyler. 

"I hope he's okay then." He replied back with a small, half smile. 

"Yeah." 

They pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater, got out of the car once they found a parking space, and entered the building. 

"Two for Sinister 2, please." He said to the cashier. She nodded, smiling, and handed them both their tickets. 

"You two look cute together, by the way." She complimented, smiling. Jonathan blushed, and Tyler smirked. 

"Thank you." Tyler said, blushing but still smirking. 

They walked over and bought some popcorn, and then headed into the movie room.   
• • • • • • • • • • • • • •  
CMFTA (Comments from the Author): Or whatever the hell you call all that shit.  
• • • • • • • • • • • • •   
"AHHHHHJDINSKNZK" Jonathan screamed at a jump-scare at the end, and buried his face into his legs. 

Tyler smiled. "You okay?" 

"No." 

Tyler rolled his eyes. "You will be, though. The boogy-man only goes after children and their families. Pretty sure your safe." 

"That doesn't make me feel any better." He answered, laughing a bit. 

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"I had a fun time tonight." Jon said, smiling. Tyler sighed, and rubbed his neck. 

"What?" His heart plummeted, and disappointment arose in him. He instantly knew what was coming. 

"I did too, but I think we should maybe stay just friends..." Tyler said. "I like you, but I had to see for myself if I actually liked you, and well..."

"You don't." He sighed, upset to no end. "That's okay. I'm cool with just staying friends. I know someone you might take an interest in that I should introduce you to sometime. His name is Craig." He looked up at Tyler. 

"Okay." He said. He gave Delirious a small hug and walked away, opening his car door. He looked back. "I'll text you later, alright? And let me know if your friend that was upset is okay." 

Delirious nodded, and Tyler started his car and drove off.


	6. Chapter Six

He walked to his apartment he shared with Evan, staring at his feet. He got to the door and unlocked it, opened it, went in, closed it, locked it, and broke into tears. 

Evan instantly heard him. 

"Jonathan?!" He yelled in alarm, running down the stairs. He saw him in tears and ran over to him, wrapping his arms around him. When he calmed down a bit, he asked what happened. 

"Tyler told me he would just like to stay friends." He sighed. Evan nodded, understanding what it's like to be friend zoned. It's even worse if the person doesn't even know they're friend-zoning you. 

"I'll be right back, okay?" Evan ran up the stairs and grabbed a blanket, a few pillows, and his guitar. He sighed. 

I hope you love me, like I love you. 

Evan walked down the stairs, and left his guitar at the bottom of them. He walked into the living room and laid the huge blanket down on the ground, and put the pillows down beside it. He quickly picked up Del's favorite movie, from the shelf and popped it into the DVD player.

He then proceeded to drag (not quite literally) Jon into the living room. Pluto Nash started playing, and Del let a small giggle. He gently rested his head on Evan's shoulder and they continued to watch the movie while practically cuddling on the couch.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's some homophobia and slurs in this that I hated writing and I'm sorry about that. Enjoy.

Jon fell asleep half way through the movie, but this didn't bother Evan. He needed some time to think. 

When he decided what he'd do, he gently lifted Del off of him and figured he should practice so he didn't end up embarrassing himself.

He slowly climbed the stairs, picking up his guitar along the way. 

• • • • • • • • • • • • •

Delirious wasn't much of a dreamer. He mostly had long nights full of dreams that were to short to ever remember, and he would always wake up pretty tired afterwards. 

This time, although, after falling asleep with Evan next to him, he had some dreams to hold on to, and then ones he wished he could forget. 

The first was of a beautiful bird. At first he couldn't tell what sort of bird, but after a short while the image seemed to clear. Sitting neatly on a thin branch was a feathered brown and white owl with yellow eyes. The animal gazed down at him, tilting its head slightly. It then flew down gracefully and settled onto his shoulder, nestling into the crook of his neck. He gently lifted his hand and petted it, and the owl didn't seem to mind. The owl cooed softly and rubbed its head against his hand one last time before soaring away. The dream grew black. 

 

The next was of a dog, one quite like his dog Baby that had passed away recently, except this one was male. 

He felt himself shrink down to the dog's size and his body seemed to have a mind of its own.  They both jumped around and played, and wrestled. Then a very beautiful female dog came and and seemed to steal the other dog away from Del. Del became sad and began to whine. The dog growled at the female, and began playing with him again. 

Once again, the dream grew black. 

Then, Evan came into view in his dream state. Evan's face seemed to flicker from normal to what looked like a demon. 

"Why don't you go back where you came from, you faggot." Dream Evan spat, venom lacing his words. 

"This world doesn't need disgusting freaks like you." 

He tried to reach out to Evan, shake him back to his senses, but then he did something he'd never done before, besides say anything like that to him.  
He slapped him. 

"Don't touch me, you homosexual disease." 

Jon opened his mouth to spit back a retort, but then-

Riiiiiiiiing

Riiiiiiiiing

Riiiiii-

"Where are you?" Jon mumbled sleepily into the phone, wiping his eyes from the previous dream.

"Upstairs. Come up here."

"No, fuck you, I'm going back to sleep." Jon frowned, not wanting to see Evan right now. 

"Please, Jonathan. You won't regret it... I hope." 

"Okay, fine. I'll be right there." Jon smiled, slightly into the phone, trying to forget about the dream. 

He hung up the phone and swung his legs over the side of the couch.  
He climbed the stairs quietly and began walking to Evan's door. As he neared the open door, he heard the strumming of a guitar. 

"Pretty eyes  
Staring back at me so blue and wide  
The colors of the summer sky  
The colors of the world."

Jon peered inside the door to see Evan singing beautifully, looking up at him with a soft smile. 

"If love is blind,  
Why do I see you so clearly now?  
Perfect vision of our love somehow  
You take over my mind."

Jon blushed, smiling. 

"Look up into the galaxy tonight  
The stars illuminate the love we make.

Cause you and your pretty eyes  
You keep me alive, keep me alive  
(keep me alive)  
Cause you and your pretty eyes  
You keep me alive, keep me alive."

Del sat down on the ground in front of Evan, tears in his eyes. He was blushing, and smiling at the same time. 

"Pretty eyes  
You're the one that keeps up all night  
I know  
No one else could make me feel this way  
I want to look up into the milky way tonight."

Evan looked down at him while singing and noticed his smile. 

"The sky illuminates the love we make  
The love we make so bright.

Cause you and your pretty eyes  
You keep me a live, keep me a live  
(keep me a live)  
Cause you and your pretty eyes  
You keep me a live, keep me a live

As the moon shines its light on you  
Your pretty eyes they glow  
Tell me that you'll stay the night  
Just stay a while

Owoooooo  
Ooohooohoooooo  
Oohooowowooo

Cause you and your pretty eyes  
You keep me a live, keep me a live  
(keep me a live)  
Cause you and your pretty eyes  
You keep me alive, keep me alive..."

He strummed a few more chords before being pulled into a kiss from Delirious, who was extremely happy that he had listened to Evan for once. 

The kiss was absolutely magical, and would have lasted longer if Evan hadn't needed to take a breath. Evan stared into his eyes. 

"Your eyes really are beautiful. But not as beautiful as you."


End file.
